Just an Option
by lovin-yoochun
Summary: He was drowning in his sorrows, his whiskey. There was only one cure to this addiction. /toramisa angst, implied usaki./- twoshot, completed.
1. Just An Option

_**Just an Option**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Don't make someone your priority if you're just an option."_

_

* * *

_

"_Tora._" her sharp voice surprised him. He sloppily put down his bottle of whiskey.

"Whaaaat," Tora slurred. "Ohhh. It's Misaki.." He stumbled toward her and enveloped her in a hug. "Mmmhm. I missed Misaaaki."

"Jeez.. you know what drinking does to you." She said, in a slightly softer tone. She led him to his bed, where he affectionately pulled her down with him. The next morning, he woke up with a _bad _headache.

"_Tch_." Tora turned his head to the source of the sound- _Misaki. _He turned his body toward her and hugged her soundlessly before placing his lips on hers, knowing what had happened last night.

She was his savior in a world without light.

* * *

_"Don't make someone your priority if you're just an option."_

_

* * *

_

"Stop." Misaki whispered, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away, breaking the contact with their lips. Tora raised an eyebrow, arms still around her waist.

"Mm." He lowered his lips to her neck when she didn't say anything.

"I mean it." her soft voice surprised him, and he raised his head.

"I.. can't do this anymore." She looked up at him, hands still on his chest.

"What?.. why?" Misaki looked away from his burning gaze.

"Usui proposed to me." Tora's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. "And you.. what did you say?"

"I said.. yes." Misaki pushed him away from her, still not making eye contact. For the first time in his life, Tora felt vulnerable. He could only watch as she walked away.

"I'm sorry," were her last words. Tora stood still, frozen by shock. The familiar words echoed through his mind-

In the end, had he just been an option?

* * *

Tora's eyes stayed blank as he watched Misaki walk down the aisle. They stayed blank when she saw Usui and smiled. They stayed blank when they took their vows. They stayed blank when she and Usui shared a soft, innocent kiss and when a rosy blush graced her features.

He sat in his chair even after the reception had ended, staring blankly at the place where Usui and Misaki had stood. Tora held his head in his hands.

He _had _been just an option. Tora stood up and stiffly walked away, to drown himself in his whiskey again.

* * *

**END. **Angsty, eh? I was in the mood, and somehow, Tora as an alcoholic appealed to me. I'm probably going to drop my -attempted- multi-chapter fic, Timeline. I always did like oneshots better.. also, the quote in italics isn't mine. It is, however, one of my favorites. My little book of quotes is like a bible to me.

I _really _like this piece of writing; it's my first attempt at angst. Imagine a cold, cloudy day- it's like this in the Bay Area right now. I don't really expect many reviewers [not many people like toramisa, eh?], but I do love reviews ^^


	2. Drowning

_**Drowning**_

_**

* * *

**_

[He was drowning.

Drowning in his sorrows, his whiskey.]

* * *

Tora didn't bother using a glass, taking another swig out of a familiar-looking brown bottle. When no more liquid came out, he shook it, only to find that no alcohol swished about. Tora tossed it into the growing pile of broken glass at his feet, watching blankly as the bottle shattered.

There was only one cure to this addiction.

_**8000001**_

In the end, he was the loser. Tora quickly walked away from the happy couple in front of him- it was Valentines' Day, and he was alone. He burrowed his face into the beige scarf around his neck and stuck his hands into his pockets, breathing out slightly. He watched as his breath puffed out in a white cloud.

What was Misaki doing, now?

**_8000001_**

Misaki glanced out the window of Usui's apartment. _He's probably drinking, _she thought, hugging herself slightly; guiltily.

Her bright amber eyes twitched when she felt a certain alien's arms around her waist. "Happy Valentines'," He murmured into her ear, "Wife." Misaki let herself sink into his embrace- there wasn't any point in playing cat-and-mouse now.

**_8000001_**

Tora resisted the urge to walk into a the dimly-lit bar in front of him. He stood motionless, running a calloused hand through bleached locks. It _was _empty. It wasn't like anyone would be in a bar at 11:39 PM, on Valentines' Day, right? Igarashi Corporation had been through some problems recently, but it wasn't like there'd be anyone actually cruel enough to take a picture of the heir of a near-bankrupt company drinking on the night of Valentines' Day.. Right? Right.

So it was decided. Tora walked into the bar.

* * *

[There was no cure to this addiction; he had already drowned.]

* * *

**END. **Oh, Misaki, you slu- er, player? Haha :D. Somehow, I really wanted update this- with more angst, of course! I seriously love writing this genre- maybe even more than writing romance itself! I'm glad that I kind of managed to convert you Usakis to.. what is it.. ToraMisa? ToKi?

..but yeah. I really enjoyed writing these one-shots. There won't be any more updates to this, because I've already thought up an idea for another toramisa/toki one-shot. See you guys next time! :D


End file.
